Alalea
by Arya Daeriel
Summary: This is the end... in life or death... victory or defeat...either way...this is the end. The fate of Alagaesia rests in the hands of one dragon rider. The only question is... who will be left standing in the end. My interpretation of book 4.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never have, never will.**

**A/N: This, like so many other fics theses days, is an interpretation of how Book IV will play out. My interpretation. Oh, and I'll only have this chapter up until the end of August because i'm going on vacation for a month.**

Eragon was polishing his armor when a messenger ran into his tent. It had been two weeks since the siege of Feinster. Two weeks since his masters, Glaedr and Oromis had been killed over Gil'ead. Their deaths still saddened him, but he knew that the only way to avenge them was to continue on the path of trying to defeat Galbatorix at last.

"Lady Nasuada wishes to see you, sir," the messenger said. The messenger looked to be only a year younger than Eragon himself. It was odd to have him calling him sir.

"Alright," Eragon said. "Did she request Arya too?"

"Yes, I was going to go and get her once I had informed you."

"I will get her. You may go." The messenger left and Eragon put away his armor and strapped on Brisingr. He left his tent to find Saphira curled up, much like a cat outs the flaps. He patted her on the nose, _Nasuada requests my presence as I'm sure you've heard. Are you going to come with me?_

_No, I think I'm going to hunt. All the kitchen can provide is a few snacks. _

_Alright, I'll see you when you get back. _Eragon grinned, _don't eat any soldiers. _

_Don't worry, I will._

Saphira got up from her place outside Eragon's tent and flew off. Eragon watched her go and held back a snicker. Ever since Saphira had suggested that she hunt soldiers instead of animals, there had been a running joke between them. He set off toward the training field where Arya could be found.

When he arrived she was overseeing some soldiers sparring. He called out to her, "Arya!"

She turned and came over to him. "Eragon, what brings you here?"

"Nasuada has requested out presence," he told her. Arya didn't look too surprised by this news. To tell the truth, Eragon wasn't that surprised that Nasuada had wanted he and Arya either.

They set off toward the command tent. When they reached it the guards let them through and they went inside.

"Ah, Eragon, Arya! You're here," Nasuada said standing up from the chair she was sitting in going over some papers.

"You requested out presence," Eragon said.

"Yes, I don't know how to put this, but I would like you to infiltrate Galbatorix's and steal the last dragon egg."

"You do know how difficult that would be and that we have no idea where the egg is much less means to get into the castle in the first place," Arya inquired.

"Yes, I do. Come over here." Nasuada beckoned them over to her desk. "Joed found this map in an old manuscript. It is a secret passage into the castle."

Eragon and Arya looked it over and it was indeed a passageway into the castle.

"But we still face the problem of where the egg is hidden. We may be able to get into the castle, but we have no idea where to look," Eragon said.

"Joed told me that the egg would most likely be hidden in this room here," Nasuada pointed to space on the map. "That is where you should go first."

"And if it isn't there?"

"You will continue searching. We need out odds to be evened. The Empire has two dragon riders while we only have one, no matter how good he may be."

"You will have to go without Saphira because she will be too easily noticed."

Eragon nodded, he understood. "One thing, Nasuada. What about the attack on Belatona?"

"That will proceed as planned. We should be able to overtake them. Getting the egg is more important than your presence at the battle. You should leave at dawn tomorrow."

Eragon and Arya left the tent and walked for a little while discussing their mission. When the sun was getting low in the sky Eragon asked, "Would you like to go to the cook's tent and find a meal?"

"Alright." While they set off toward the cook's tent, Arya though, _it's only a simple meal between friends. Nothing more. _She wondered how long she could keep her true feelings to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never have, never will.**

**A/N: Yes, I know it's been a long time since I first posted a chapter to this fic, but I went on vacation and I've been busy with school, not to mention my six other incomplete fics that I've been working on. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it is longer than the last one. Enjoy!**

The next morning at dawn Eragon woke, dressed and prepared to leave. As he strapped on Brisingr he reached out his mind to Saphira.

_Good morning, Saphira, _he said. Eragon felt through their mental connection and the sounds coming from outside his tent Saphira yawn.

_How you humans are able to get up at the crack of dawn, I'll never know, _Saphira replied then became more serious.

Eragon laughed then became more serious. _Are you ready for this? If we succeed, you may not be alone anymore._

_But I may be. We have no way of knowing whether the egg will hatch within the next one or one hundred years._

_True, we do not, _Eragon conceded as he finished putting together the few things he was taking with him, his armor, a change of clothes and some miruvor **(1)**. He then picked up Saphira's saddle and carried it out of the tent. Just when he finished getting all the knots and loops tied on the saddle Arya appeared dressed like a man, wearing a tunic and breeches with a slim elven sword at her waist.

"I am ready, Eragon," she said.

"Just in time too. I was just finished putting Saphira's saddle on." Eragon went back into his tent and retrieved his pack. "Ladies first," he said gesturing for Arya to climb onto Saphira.

She did so with a graceful leap then Eragon pulled himself on in front of her. Saphira let up into the air and extended her wings. Just the Eragon remembered something. He hadn't told Roran where he was going.

"Saphira, could you land near Roran's tent?" Eragon asked. Saphira did so without asking why for she already knew why.

Eragon entered the tent to find Roran still asleep. He reached for Roran's mind and shouted into it, "Wake up!"

He snickered as Roran jerked awake, falling out of his bed in shock.

"Eragon?"

"No, it's Galbatorix," Eragon said sarcastically.

Roran laughed a bit then asked, "What do you need?"

"And why would you assume that I need something?" Eragon snickered again. "No, I came to tell you that Saphira, Arya, and I are leaving to try to go and rescue the last dragon egg."

Roran looked slightly surprised but not overly shocked. "Knew they'd send you to go do that sometime soon," he said.

"Eragon!" they heard Arya call from outside the tent. "We do not have all day!"

"I'm coming!" Eragon called back.

"You act like you're married to her," Roran said with a poorly concealed laugh.

Eragon blushed scarlet. "I do not!"

"You do!"

"No I don't!"

The two cousins went back and forth on this for several minutes before they remembered the more serious event that was happening.

"Well, goodbye cousin," Eragon said giving Roran a brotherly hug.

"Goodbye cousin," Roran echoed.

Eragon then left the tent and remounted Saphira. She again jumped up into the sky, unfurling her wings and flying over the Varden's camp. Saphira soared up into one of the few clouds in the sky before diving down again.

Arya screamed and grabbed Eragon around the waist as Saphira dived. _Just a friend, just a friend. _

Eragon couldn't help but grin as he felt Arya wrap her arms around his waist when Saphira dived.

_I suppose you're glad I dived then? _Saphira asked when she felt Eragon's happiness.

_Very glad, _Eragon admitted.

**xxxxx**

Late that evening they reached the edge of Uru'Baen.

"You stay here, Saphira," Eragon said.

_There's probably not enough room in the tunnels anyway, _Saphira said then added, _be careful._

_We will, _Eragon assured her.

It wasn't too hard to find the entrance to the tunnel that lead into that palace. Eragon was actually surprised it had remained unnoticed this long. Eragon and Arya spoke little while int the tunnel and when they reached the end of it there was a trap door. Eragon pushed it open and checked to make sure the coast was clear.

There was no sign of life so he climbed out and Arya followed. Eragon pulled out the map Jeod had given him and looked around.

"We need to go this way," he said pointing to the east. After a few twists and turns they came upon a locked door.

"It's in here."

Eragon unlocked the door with magic and the two of them entered. And there sitting on a red velvet cushion was an emerald green dragon egg. He and Arya walked toward it and Arya lifted it off the cushion.

"We've found it," she whispered, gently caressing the cool shell.

"That you have," a voice said, "but you succeeding in getting it to the Varden is another story.

Eragon and Arya whirled around. They had not noticed the approach of another. There standing in the doorway, scarlet sword drawn, was Murtagh.

"Hello brother," he said. "And it's the elf too.

"You don't have to do this, Murtagh," Eragon said. "You can change your true name and be free."

"You don't think I've tried?" Murtagh asked. "I've tried, but I've yielded no results. I have resigned myself to being Gabatorix's servant."

Eragon reached to Arya's mind.

_Arya, I'm going to create a diversion. You have to get out and take the egg with you._

_But-_

_I'm not going to change my mind, you have to go._

Eragon withdrew his contact.

"Now if you'll just wait while I call my master…." Murtagh said.

It was then that Eragon leapt at him successfully diverting his attention from Arya who ran. Both Eragon and Murtagh had their swords drawn in a matter of seconds, poised to fight.

And fight they did. For several minutes they exchanged blows, neither being able to land one. Then Murtagh realized that he had been tricked.

He called out a spell to close down all entrances to the palace and Uru'baen. Eragon countered with a spell of his own. Eragon felt his strength draining. This time he did not have the help of the Elven spellcasters and Murtagh still had his eldunari. If only he could hold him off for long enough.

Minutes passed and Eragon kept his counterspell going until he was sure that Arya was out. His strength practically gone, he collapsed to the floor and everything went black.

**1) Um, faelnivr, miruvor? I forget if Miruvor is only in Lord of the Rings. For some reason I think it was the drink that Oromis gave Eragon. I don't have my books with me because I had to move out of my room so I can't check. I'm sorry if this is wrong which I think it is.**

**Also Roran seems a bit OOC to me, so I'm sorry. I also feel like i'm moving the story forward too fast. If you feel the same way, please tell me. i'm moving it toward the action because, well I like action.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would really appreciate it if I got up to at least ten reviews. THat means that I need six reviews. If I don't get reviews,…*evil grin* well let's just say that someone may die.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never have, never will.**

**A/N: Okay, I know it's been forever since I updated! *hides behind Eragon* But I've had a boatload of school work and I went to visit my grandma to look at high schools, plus I've been working on my story for the National Novel Writing Month. Not to mention the fact that I've been absolutely addicted to my Lord of the Rings and Ranger's Apprentice fics. Okay, excuses aside, it's time to get started with the next chapter of Alalea. *beat* Oh, and I may be changing the name of this fic to Legacy. So here is an extra long chapter of this fic for you all.**

Arya ran through the tunnels under Uru'Baen, the last dragon egg tucked safely under her arm. She reached the end of the tunnel and came out into open air. It had been done, the impossible had been done. They had managed to steal the last dragon egg in existence out from under Galbatorix's nose. She looked at the tunnel opening, hoping that Eragon would run out of it at any moment. Eragon had closed his mind to her completely after he had diverted Murtagh's attention. Arya had no way of knowing if he had managed to escape or not.

Minutes after Arya had left the passageway, Saphira flew overhead and landed next to her.

"Saphira!" Arya said, running forward to greet her. "Where is Eragon?"

Saphira looked at Arya with a flinty look in her eyes. _He was captured by Galbatorix,_ she hissed.

Arya involuntarily took a step back. She had spent her life around Glaedr and she did not fear dragons, but she knew that when a dragon was angry, it was not a good idea to get too close.

"No!" Arya cried in despair. Eragon had sacrificed himself so she could get to safety with the last dragon egg. She had been the reason Eragon was now probably waiting in a cell to have information tortured out of him.

_I will personally rip apart that little dragon and it's rider when I get my claws on them,_ Saphira spat angrily.

"I'm sorry, Saphira," Arya said, petting Saphira's snout. "He was creating a diversion in order that I could get out with this." Arya held up the emerald egg.

_It was no fault of yours, Arya. Eragon would do anything for your safety. It is his traitor of a sibling who's fault it is._

Arya swore that Eragon's sacrificial character would one day get him killed.

"What shall we do now, Saphira? We need to rescue Eragon." She knew that they should have gone back to the Varden camp immediately, but they couldn't leave Eragon.

_I do not know, Saphira replied. Personally, I would like to storm the castle and rip apart every citizen with my bare claws, but I'm afraid that won't work. Galbatorix could kill Eragon before we got close to him! What do you suggest, Arya Svit-Kona, you elves are supposed to be good at coming up with strategies_.

"I truthfully do not know what to do. I too want to rescue him now, but I see no way to do it. We will have to go back to the Varden and gather a group."

_Climb up,_ she told Arya who leaped gracefully up onto the saddle. Saphira gave the castle a menacing look, _we will be back._

**xxx**

When Eragon awoke, he found himself chained to a wall in a dungeon. Water dripped from the ceiling and landed on his face. He tried to reach for his magic, but he couldn't find it. He swore loudly, he had been drugged. He hoped that Saphira and Arya, Saphira imparticular, would not try to come and rescue him without help. He did not want them to get captured as well. Now he just had to wait for Galbatorix or Murtagh to show up.

When food was brought several hours later, Eragon did not bother to eat it. Was the king a fool? Did he really think that Eragon would eat the food given to him after discovering that his food had been drugged when he had been in Gil'ead? Not to mention the fact that it wasn't exactly easy to eat when you are chained to a wall. Yet more hours passed and Eragon grew hungry. How long had it been since he had passed out? Had Saphira and Arya gotten back to the Varden yet? He almost hoped that Galbatorix or his brother, no half-brother, would come so he would know the answer to how long he had been there.

Finally, Galbatorix came. Eragon saw him walking down the passageway outside and knew immediately that this was the king even though he had never seen him. Galbatorix was bald **(1)**, but he had a black beard with grey streaks in it. As to his height, he easily passed six feet and was deathly pale. A coal black sword hung at his waist and a jeweled ring, that Eragon was sure was filled with energy, glittered on his right hand.

"Ah, I see you're awake!" Galbatorix said in a cold voice, the kind of voice that sent shivers down your spine.

Eragon said nothing in response to this.

"Your elven companion, don't worry, I haven't captured her... yet, managed to escape with my egg."

Eragon sighed in relief, Arya had gotten away.

"Now if you'll kindly tell me where she has taken it and the Varden's plans, I may let you live."

The dragon rider couldn't help but snort in disbelief. He thought that Eragon would just tell him where Arya was taking the egg and that they were attacking Belatona? Well then, he was wrong. He wouldn't kill Eragon anyway, he needed Saphira in order for the race of the dragons to continue.

"I'm afraid you'll have to kill me then," Eragon said.

"I was afraid you'd say that. Now I have to resort to other measures seeing as you obviously don't value your life." Galbatorix grinned evilly and Eragon could see how truly insane he was. "Murtagh!" Galbatorix called, beckoning someone forward.

Murtagh entered the cell, carrying several torture instruments with him.

"Now we can have a wonderful brotherly reunion. Murtagh, you may begin, and don't forget to note anything he says." Galbatorix then backed out of the cell and left.

"Well brother, we meet again," Murtagh sneered.

"You are no brother of mine," Eragon spat at him.

"Well, I'm afraid that who our parents are shows differently, brother."

At the moment, Eragon did not know whether to tell Murtagh who his father was or not. On the one hand, it might help him because Murtagh would be shocked. On the other hand, Murtagh would hate him more because he didn't bear the curse of being Morzan's son.

"How long have I been unconscious?" Eragon asked, prolonging telling Murtagh the truth.

"Only a day. I'm sure your little elf friend will have reached the Varden by now."

A day, that wasn't too long. Arya would have reached safety long ago.

"I suppose I should tell you that you are wasting your time trying to find out anything."

"I am sorry, Eragon, but I do what my master tells me, and he told me to force you to give information."

Murtagh rummaged through his pile of torture instruments and pulled out a whip, a cat o'nine tails.

"Now, if you will tell me, where the Varden plan to attack next, we can avoid this," Murtagh said, flicking the whip experimentally.

"Never! And if you were anything close to a brother to me, you would not be doing this!"

Murtagh was about to smack the whip against Eragon's back, but faltered.

"I have no choice, if I did, I may be fighting on the side of the Varden," Murtagh said.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you can still change your true name!" Eragon said, frustrated.

"I am sorry, but I cannot." Murtagh then drew back the whip and let it fly onto Eragon's back. Eragon bit his lip to keep from crying out as the whip ripped through the skin on his back.

"Then I guess we are less of brothers, aside from the fact that Brom was my father!" Eragon cried out instead of screaming in pain.

Murtagh dropped the cat o'nine tails in shock. Brom, Eragon's father? But that could not be!

"You are lying!" Murtagh hissed, picking up the whip from the floor and letting it his snap across Eragon's back again.

This time Eragon let out a groan of pain and felt hot blood trickling down his back.

"I do not lie! We are only half brothers!"

"Lies!"

"Selena was my mother, but Morzan was not my father! It was Brom!"

"Prove it!"

How could he prove it? Eragon searched through his memories for one that would not give away anything about the Varden or the elves. He cried out as the whip hit his back unexpectedly, tearing through his skin. Searching frantically, Eragon finally settled on using the end of the memory of Brom that Saphira had given him.

_My son. Whatever happens to you, know that I love you, and so did your mother. May the stars watch over you, Eragon Bromsson._

Murtagh couldn't believe it when he saw the memory, but the proof that he had asked for was staring him straight in the mother had hidden Eragon because he needed more protection than himself since Eragon's father had been one of the Varden. Murtagh would have survived all his life being Morzan's son, but Eragon would be killed the moment it was discovered that his father was stared down at the whip in his hands and then at Eragon's bleeding and lacerated back. He realized with a jolt that he couldn't do this. If Selena were here, what would she say? She would be ashamed of him for betraying his brother, half or not.

Murtagh for the second time dropped the whip. He would not do this anymore, and he realized with a shock that Galbatorix was no longer in control of him.

"Impossible, is it?" Eragon asked him, guessing what had happened.

"Eragon..." Murtagh knelt down beside him. "I'm sorry. I didn't want..."

"I know," Eragon said, pushing the burning pain of his back and ribs to the back of his mind. He could not however hide the pain on his face.

"Come on, we have to leave before Galbatorix finds out that my true name has been changed." Murtagh muttered held his hands over the manacles attaching Eragon to the chains and muttered a few words. They broke apart and Eragon fell to the floor of the cell.

Murtagh helped him up, "Let's go, we can meet Thorn once we get to ground level."

**xxx**

Galbatorix let out a howl of rage. Murtagh had changed his name and was now helping the other rider escape. He could not permit that. He stood from his throne an his cloak billowed out behind him. They would be heading for the courtyard off the entrance to the dungeons.

Sure enough, when Galbatorix arrived, Murtagh and Eragon could be seen, about to climb onto Thorn's back. Murtagh must have done a good job with Eragon judging by the blood that stained his clothes. Truth be told, it was amazing Eragon was still standing. They had to be dealt with though.

Galbatorix withdrew a knife from his belt, and without needing to take aim, flung it at the two riders.

Eragon saw the knife coming out of the corner of his eye, and barely a second later Murtagh saw it too. It was heading straight for Murtagh. Without thinking about his actions, or what consequences they might have, Eragon pushed his half brother out of the way of the knife.

Galbatorix watched with pleasure as the knife sailed through the air towards Murtagh's heart. But then, in a flash of motion, Eragon had moved, pushing Murtagh aside and the knife thudded into Eragon's body.

**1) None of us have any idea what Galbatorix looks like, so I'm going by what the movie has.**

**So, will Eragon live? Or will he die. Will they escape Galbatorix? Or be recaptured. Who will the new dragon rider be? How will Arya react to Eragon's capture? May I point out that this is the longest chapter I've ever written? Well, it is! Now, let's see how many reviews I get before I update! Hopefully, I shall at least 10, or I may just have to have Eragon die!**


End file.
